


Time Of The Month w/ Peter Parker Hc

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Mood Swings, Periods, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, marvel headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛That time of the month with peter parker plz?💙💜❜❜-lady-of-lies
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Marvel Writings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Kudos: 48





	Time Of The Month w/ Peter Parker Hc

  * _Peter is the first one to know when your period is coming {well that’s what he believes anyways}._
  * _And the fact he can sense it coming {Peter tingles}._
  * _Peter isn’t entirely clueless on what periods are, he does live with his Aunt May._
  * _Peter would never tell you this, but he tracks them, his worked it out, well he did until one day you got your period a week later then the day he thought it would have been on, and he started panicking._
  * _So, when you get all moody with him, he can normally tell when it’s that time of the month._
  * _Though one day he slipped up and straight out asked you if you were on your period, and well let’s just say he will never ask you again._
  * _“So, you think I have my periods just because I’m all moody.” You snapped, glaring at him, earning a few looks of students sitting by._
  * _“Well, I-” Peter stuttered out, his eyes widening as he stared at you, the look you gave him was scary._
  * _“Because god help me for being moody, I must be on my period.” You shouted, standing up abruptly grabbing your bag, and storming off dramatically, leaving Peter alone at the table stunned._
  * _SO MANY MOOD SWINGS. Though Peter takes it like a champ, he is very patient and so, so in love with you, to be honest, it surprises you he still sticks around when you go into bitch mode, most of your ex’s fled, but not Peter he was like a ride or die, bitch._
  * _Though your bitch mode normal doesn’t last long you come back to him in tears._
  * _“I’m sorry for being a bitch to you, I didn’t mean it, I'm sorry, please don’t leave me, please.” You cried, looking at him through teary eyes._
  * _“Hey, I would never leave you, ever, I love you, it’s fine y/n.” Peter cooed, his hands cupping the side of your face._
  * _“It’s not I'm a bad girlfriend.” You sobbed. Peter quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer_
  * _“You aren’t, don’t ever say that you are the greatest girlfriend I have ever had.” Peter spoke softly, rubbing comforting circles on your back, as you continued to sob._
  * _Peter isn’t the only one you get annoyed and pissed off with. And he is kind of glad your mood swings aren’t always directed on him._
  * _Besides from getting irritated, you are also sensitive to, crying for no reason at all._
  * _Whenever you and Peter watch sad movies you end up in a sobbing mess._
  * _He will go through hoops for you, buying you pads/tampons, chocolate, ice cream, tablets, candy, lollies, etc._
  * _SO MUCH FOOD…_
  * _Lots of snuggles. So many cuddles._
  * _Periods often mean more movie marathons and heaps of snuggling._
  * _Cramping is a bitch._
  * _When the cramps hit Peter feels so torn watching you whimper and groan in pain, as you curl into a ball and sob._
  * _He warms up a heating pad for you and hands you a pain tablet._
  * _Watching whatever you want to watch, even if he hates it._
  * _Binge-watching tv shows._
  * _Peter likes to give you a care package, which makes cry and smile._
  * _“What did I do to deserve you.” You mumbled,_
  * _“I think the question is what did I do to deserve you?” He spoke. Making you full-on burst into tears._
  * _Peter listening to your random vents/ rambles, especially at hours when you should be sleeping._
  * _Peter dealing with your craziness._
  * _Once you snapped at him for staring at you. Poor peter._
  * _“If you stare at me again, I will stab you.” You threatened him._
  * _Peter dealing with your MOOD SWINGS._
  * _Never leaving your side._




End file.
